FAMILY TIES
by hoopznyoyo
Summary: Abby turns up at her sister's door and Tony goes to find out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost two o'clock on a Thursday afternoon when Sylvie, the receptionist at the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts looked up and found a handsome gentleman suddenly standing in front of her desk. "Can I help you?" she asked first in French and then English.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Victoria Theriault," the man replied.

"I can call her," Sylvie said warily. Not many people arrived at the offices of the museum without an appointment.

"Could you just show me to her office?" the man said and flashed his badge. Showing the badge had the effect he had hoped; Sylvie's eyes grew wide and she stood up to lead him to Victoria's office without argument. When they stopped in front of a partially opened door he then said to Sylvie, "I'll take it from here. Thanks."

After Sylvie had disappeared down the hallway, he slipped silently through the door and into a small empty office crowded with books. Victoria Theriault was engaged in a conversation with an older man as they both looked over pages of books lying open on a large table in an adjoining room. The man looked up and stopped talking mid-sentence upon hearing someone enter the smaller room. Victoria's gaze soon followed towards the doorway leading into her office.

"Damn," she said under her breath.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Anthony DiNozzo said from where he stood. The older gentleman gathered a book or two and strode out another door without saying another word after getting a nod from Victoria.

"Of course you did, otherwise you would have waited at the desk," she said. "How'd you get Sylvie to let you by?"

"I flashed my badge," he answered.

"Did you both enjoy it?" she asked. Upon seeing his face she added, "I was married to a cop. I've heard them all … in two languages."

"So, this is where you work?" he said looking around.

"Yep, this is it," Tori replied as she walked back into her office. "Very exciting, huh? What are you doing here Tony?"

"Can you take some time now?" he asked. "I haven't had lunch yet and I'm starving."

"Yes," she answered. Surprised as she was to see him, Tori had a pretty good idea what he was doing in Montreal but she had no intention of letting him know that. They left the museum and Tori led the way to a nearby bistro. As they sat waiting for lunch to arrive she asked, "What's going on?"

"It's about Abby," he replied. "She didn't show up for work the past two days and she called off Tuesday, too. She isn't answering her phone either. Aside from her calling to tell Gibbs she wasn't coming in no one has spoken to her."

"She told me she was going away for a long weekend," Tori answered. "Maybe she decided to extend it."

"Abby hardly takes a day off; she's not going to extend a long weekend," Tony said seriously. "You aren't answering your phone or returning calls either."

"I've been busy," she said shortly. Tony's eyes narrowed as he listened to her reply. "It does happen sometimes."

"I'm sure it does," he said with a smile. "Are you not so busy tonight? Maybe you can show me around a bit."

Victoria Theriault wasn't sure he believed her but as long as he wasn't pursuing the matter further she really didn't care. Of course, she would have to play the cat and mouse game she had suddenly been caught up in if she wanted him to believe everything was okay with Abby. "I've got to get to an appointment now," she said glancing at her watch. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm at the Le Square Phillips," he said watching her closely.

"I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay?" she told him with a smile.

They walked back to the museum together. Tori went back inside to remind Sylvie she would be leaving and unavailable the rest of the day and then got in her car drove to her apartment. Unknown to Tori, Tony had waited in his rental car, watched her leave and the carefully followed her CR-V.

Inside her apartment, Tori looked at her sister and said, "We've got a problem."

"What now?" Abby asked.

"Tony's here," Tori replied quickly.

"Here? Why? Did you talk to him?" Abby retorted.

"Yes, here," she responded. "Why? Because everyone at NCIS is worried about you and yes, I spoke to him. He showed up in my office, I didn't have much of a choice. Are you ready to go?"

"I don't know why I have to see a doctor, I'm fine," Abby said a bit upset.

"I'm sure you are but that cut still looks horrible. Let's just be sure," Tori answered sternly. "Matthew's doing me a favor by looking at it at his place. It won't take long so just go with it. By the way, you're on your own tonight. I told Tony I'd meet him at seven."

"You're going on a date?" Abby asked incredulous.

"No, I'm doing what I have to do in order to make sure everyone thinks you're okay. That's what you said you wanted," Tori said.

"Did he believe you when you spoke to him earlier?" Abby questioned as she got ready to leave.

"I doubt it," Tori responded. When she saw the upset look on Abby's face she continued. "Abby, he's a cop. It's what he does and who he is. They just know things sometimes. It was the same way with Jeremie. You should have let me talk to him when he called."

_Flashback to earlier that week on Tuesday Evening_

_Victoria Theriault put down the book she was reading and answered a knock on the front door of her apartment. She was quite surprised by the noise, as it was eight o'clock and she wasn't expecting anyone. She was even more surprised when she opened the door and saw her sister, Abby standing in front of her wearing sunglasses._

"_Abby, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Tori asked knowing full well something had to be very wrong for Abby to show up unannounced._

"_I decided to take an extra day or two off. I thought maybe we could hang out a few days," Abby said quietly with her head down as she walked inside._

"_Abby, what's wrong?" Tori asked again as she watched her sister's lower lip tremble. "I thought you were away for a long weekend with Kyle."_

"_I was," Abby answered sitting on a kitchen stool. Tori reached over and took the sunglasses off Abby's head since her sister didn't seem to be in a hurry to remove them._

"_What the hell happened to you?" Tori asked as she saw the bruise along Abby's upper cheekbone and around her left eye. There was a cut near her eyebrow that had also been concealed by the large lenses. Abby remained silent prompting Victoria to say, "Abby?"_

_Abby's green eyes filled with tears, her lower lip quivering as she tried to speak. "Everything was going great and then we argued and he lost his temper. I guess I shouldn't have argued…"_

"_Abbs, stop," Tori said looking her sister over from head to toe. "I'm not going to let you blame yourself. Let me see your arms."_

"_What?" Abby asked re-folding her arms and hunching her shoulders._

"_Take off the arm warmers," Tori replied and saw a slight bruise on Abby's left forearm as she removed them. It looked like someone had been holding on pretty tight. "Are there any others?"_

_Abby shook her head negatively and tucked her arms back around herself again. "Can I stay with you for a while? I can't go back to work looking like this. Gibbs will kill Kyle if he saw me right now."_

"_Abby, you can stay as long as you want," Tori assured her. "I'd kill Kyle if I saw him right now too but you have to tell someone at work something."_

"_I called in yesterday and said I wouldn't be in today," Abby told Tori. "I can call back and extend it longer. I have time available."_

"_So no one knows? No one at NCIS? Not mom?" Tori asked._

"_No one. Just you," Abby replied as her phone rang. "And it's going to stay that way. Tori, you can't tell mom anything, okay?"_

"_Someone is going to wonder where you are?" Tori told Abby when she didn't answer the call. "Gibbs; Tim; Tony; you have to talk to someone. You can't keep avoiding their calls."_

"_It's worked so far, Tori," Abby replied stubbornly. _

"_Glad to hear that," Tori said sarcastically as her phone rang. When she saw the name and number on the screen she uttered, "__Sacrament!"_

"_Are you going to answer it?" Abby asked._

"_Do you want me to?" Tori asked. "It's Tony."_

"_No, you can't answer it," Abby pleaded. "Let it go to voice mail. How did he get your number?"_

"_I gave it to him before I left," Tori answered. "Don't look at me like that. We talk occasionally. I am allowed to have friends, you know."_

"_How come you didn't tell me he had your phone number?" Abby asked. "If there's nothing there, what's the big deal?"_

"_I didn't say anything because I knew this is what would happen," Tori replied. "You would get all dramatic over nothing. You really should let me answer or call back. He's going to put the pieces together in some way when neither of us is answering."_

"_What makes you say that?" Abby asked. _

"_I was married to a cop, Abby, it's how they think," Tori replied._

At seven on Thursday evening Tori pulled up in the front of Le Square Phillips. She handed her keys to the valet and told him that she would be out soon so he might want to keep it close. She walked inside and found Tony sitting in a large overstuffed chair near the check in desk.

"This is nice," she said to him. "NCIS travels well."

"I'm making up the difference," he said in reply as he got up. "Might as well enjoy my stay."

"You're staying?" Tori asked as they walked outside and she waved to the valet. Tony said nothing until they were in her SUV and driving along the streets.

"I'll stay as long as I need to," he finally answered.

Suddenly in the middle of dinner Tony asked, "How long has Abby been extending her weekend with you?"

"You've been following me?" Tori countered.

"I had a feeling you weren't exactly telling me everything," he told her. "I wanted to be sure she's okay."

"Tony, I'm her sister," she retorted. "I didn't kidnap her and I'm not holding her hostage."

"I didn't mean it like that," he said gently. "Vic, what's going on?"

She looked up towards the ceiling and exhaled. "I can't. She'll never forgive me. We just really started getting along again. Don't make me choose."

"I won't," Tony replied. "Not tonight. But if Gibbs calls me I'm going to let him know that she's here and okay. What else is there to see in this town?"

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "I'll try to talk to her again and see if she'll at least speak to you. Come on, I know a place you'll love."

"How'd your date go?" Abby asked when Tori returned home later that evening.

"It wasn't a date and he knows you're here," Tori replied.

"You told him," Abby accused her sister. "Gosh, you'd think being family would count for something."

"I didn't tell him anything," Tori responded slowly to make a point. "He followed me from the time I left the museum. He saw you."

"And then you told him everything," Abby stated.

"No," Tori said angrily. "I told him you were okay. I told him I wouldn't say anything more than that because I didn't want to lose my sister again. I told him not to make me choose between you and him."

"Did he ask more?" Abby questioned.

"No. He dropped it and we went on with our night," Tori replied still looking angrily at Abby. "You know for someone so smart you're sure not acting it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby asked.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Tori said. "You got out. You're here and you're safe. You have friends who are really concerned about you but yet you won't even talk to them and let them know you're okay."

"Tor… really," Abby said.

"Abby," Tori answered. "Tony came all the way up here, on his own time, to make sure you're alright and find out what's going on. If he wasn't worried, do you think he'd be here?"

"Maybe," Abby said petulantly. "He gets to see you this way."

"This isn't about seeing me," Tori replied shaking her head. "Trust me. He says he's staying until he knows you're okay. Let him stop by, talk to him. He can go back to NCIS, tell everyone else you're fine and you can stay as long as you want without any more hassles."

"I'll think about it," Abby answered noncommittally.

The next day Abby called Tori while she was at work and agreed to meet with Tony for a few minutes at the apartment. "You'll be there, right?" Abby asked.

"If that's what you want," Tori replied and faintly smiled. After she hung up with Abby she called Tony. "Hi," she said when he answered.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," Tony replied. "Or should it madame? You were married."

"Mademoiselle is fine," Tori said and laughed. "Did you learn any other French in your hotel room this morning?"

"Maybe," he answered. "Two can play your secrets game. I will wonder about your tattoos and you will wonder about my French. To what do I owe this phone call?"

"I said I was sorry for not returning your calls, so stop," Tori said. "I spoke with Abby. She's willing to talk to you for a bit."

"How'd you manage that?" Tony asked.

"It wasn't easy," Tori said. "Can you come by the museum later? I'd like to speak with you first. And please wait at Sylvie's desk this time; no pulling a badge or gun or anything."

At four that afternoon, Tori walked out to Sylvie's desk to meet Tony. As she walked up the hall from her office, she could see him leaning over the reception desk trying his best to charm Sylvie. From what she could tell, it wasn't working. "Anthony," Tori said with a smile as he looked up at her.

"Victoria," he replied smiling broadly. "Nice outfit." She was wearing a lightweight grey hoodie under a black fitted blazer along with black pants and black boots with spike heels and a construction type bottom. Where Abby preferred chunky platforms on shoes, Tori preferred spikes.

"Thanks. Let's walk," Tori said as Sylvie looked on. She led him to a small elevator and they took it up one floor. Soon they were at one end of a large gallery. "You need to be prepared for when you come by later."

"I thought you said she was okay," Tony said to her as they slowly walked down one side of the room. "Now you're preparing me … for what? What the hell happened while she was on vacation, Vic?"

"Sometimes things aren't what they seem Tony, you know that," Tori replied as she led him into a smaller side gallery nodding a greeting to the security guard near the entrance. In the empty room, Tori sat on one of the wooden benches placed in the center. "Kyle wasn't who she thought he was. They fought. He lost his temper."

"He hit her, didn't he?" he asked seriously. "If I find him, or Gibbs finds him, he's in trouble."

"I think that's what she's afraid of," Tori told him. "She's embarrassed and wants to forget it all happened. I think that's why she came here."

"It's not her fault," he replied.

"Do you think I didn't tell her that?" Tori asked as she watched the muscles in his jaw tighten. "Hey. Promise me you won't get all crazy. If you do, she's going to throw you out and I won't stop her."

"Thanks," he said shortly.

"When I needed someone, she was there for me; no questions asked," Tori told him. "Now it's my turn." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started typing. "Here's my address; I figured you probably wouldn't be able to find it again if you weren't following me."

"What time?" Tony asked.

"Whenever," Tori answered. "We'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori answered the knock on the door to her apartment and let Tony inside. He stepped inside the doorway and looked around. "Nice place," he said and took off the light jacket he had worn over his hoodie.

"You were expecting black walls and draperies or something like that, weren't you?" she asked shaking her head and took the coat out of his hands. The hint of surprise in his voice as he had looked around was evident.

"No," he protested and then relented as she kept staring at him with a look that plainly said she didn't believe him. "Maybe. Hey Abby!" he said cheerfully as he walked further inside and saw Abby curled up sitting on the sofa. She had carefully positioned herself on the sofa so that Tony wouldn't see the side of her face that was bruised when he walked in the room.

"Hey," Abby replied halfheartedly. At her less than usually enthusiastic greeting Tony DiNozzo looked over at Tori who just shrugged. He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her. "What are you doing here Tony?" Abby asked.

"You sound just like your sister," he replied. When she didn't respond to his good-natured jab he added quietly, "I wanted to make sure you're okay. We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine. See?" she told him impatiently. "You can go now."

"Abby," he pleaded. "What happened?"

"If you want to know, you can ask my sister?" Abby responded irritably.

"No Abby, I can't," Tony said a bit loudly and stood up. Hearing his voice, Tori walked into the room from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner and getting drinks for everyone. He motioned for her to stop and stay where she was. "I tried asking her but she won't tell me anything. "

"It's not important," Abby said hugging a pillow tightly.

"Yes it is, because you're important," he replied sitting back down. "We're all really worried about you. Me, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, even Ducky and Palmer."

"I can't," she told him as Tori walked in carrying two glasses. She handed one to Abby and the other to Tony.

"Abby, I'm not going to think any different about you, no matter what," Tony told her. "You'll always be SuperAbby to me. I just want to be sure you're alright."

Upon hearing his words, Abby looked over at her sister. Tori smiled and nodded at Abby in encouragement but said nothing before she retreated back into the kitchen. She had already done her best to convince Abby to speak to Tony but in the end the decision was Abby's alone.

"Abigail Sciuto, what happened to you?" Tony asked in the quiet room.

"Kyle and I went to Baltimore for a long weekend. Things were going great and I thought it would be fun," Abby replied. "I was so wrong. I'm never taking another day off work again."

"Abby," Tony said quietly to get her back on track.

"Everything was fine until Monday morning. I don't even remember now how it started, but we started arguing and he was insisting he was right. He grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away but couldn't," Abby recounted the events as best she could. "I told Kyle to let me go but he didn't. He was so mad."

"Let me see," Tony said when she finished. As she shook her head and turned it further away he pleaded, "Abby, please, you don't have to hide anything from me."

Abby slowly turned to face him, a tear streaming down her cheek that she angrily brushed away. He looked at her bruise and winced slightly in spite of his attempts to stay impassive.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Abby asked her green eyes looking into his.

"I think you look a lot better without it," he answered honestly. "You could've called me, you know that? I would've come and got you and made sure Kyle never does that to you or anyone else again."

"Yeah, I know," she told him. "Here is better."

"You'll stay for dinner, right?" Tori asked Tony as he walked into the kitchen when he finished speaking with Abby.

"I don't want to impose," he replied as he leaned against the counter and idly watched her stir vegetables in a pan on the stove.

"Trust me, you're not imposing," she said. "I'd let you know if you were."

"Well, then I'd be happy to join both of you," he said and snatched a green bean out of the pan. "What do you know about Kyle?"

"Not a whole lot," she answered as she got plates out of the cupboard. "He's a computer geek, application developer or some such, lives in Georgetown. Light hair, green eyes."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"He needs some anger management classes," Tori replied seriously.

"Vic," he said. "Anything personal?"

"No," she told him and exhaled loudly. "I know she really liked him and was looking forward to the weekend away. I was happy she met someone who could keep up with her intellectually and accepted all the Abby-ness, you know? No one saw this coming."

"Okay, you two can stop talking about me now. I'm coming in," Abby said loudly as she walked in the kitchen.

"What makes you think we were talking about you?" Tori asked with a laugh and quickly changed the subject. "I'm still trying to figure out why Tony thought he was going to walk into an apartment that was wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling black with skulls and gothic touches everywhere? I also don't think he believes that I can cook anything edible."

"She rocks in the kitchen," Abby said and turned to Tony. "Why would everything be black?"

"Yes, Tony, what would lead you to believe that everything would be black?" Tori inquired with a good-natured smile and handed dishes filled with food to both of them.

The three of them enjoyed dinner and Tony skillfully avoided their question regarding his original idea regarding Tori's apartment the entire time. Tori cleared away the leftovers and dishes leaving Abby and Tony more time to talk.

"Your sister's very concerned about you, you do know that?" Tony asked Abby.

"I know. I'm okay or at least better than I was," Abby admitted and then asked. "Are you going to tell everyone else what happened to me?"

"No. What you told me stays between us," he replied. "You're taking some time to visit with your sister."

"Thanks," Abby told him sincerely and pointed to her face. "I really don't want them to know about this."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Tony, I'm okay, really. Tor's taking good care of me." Abby answered and then abruptly said. "You like her, don't you?"

"Ab, I recall having this conversation a few months ago," he said with a smile. "It's not like that."

"Both of you need to get over yourselves," Abby said adamantly and rolled her eyes. "You talk on the phone; you email each other for months. What's the big deal if you go out on a date and have a nice dinner?"

"I guess there isn't one," Tony replied sheepishly.

"Tori's been staying with me since I got here, she could use a night out," Abby told him. "Go and ask her."

"I can't," he answered. "It's…"

"It's nothing," she said cutting him off and pointed to the kitchen. "Now go."

Tony glared at Abby and walked into the kitchen where Tori was putting away the last of the dishes. She turned around as she heard footsteps. "Oh, hey. Can I get you something?" she asked.

"No. I'm going to be getting back to the hotel soon," Tony answered and leaned against the counter again. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night."

"Dinner?" Tori inquired.

"Yeah. Kinda like we had here, only out," he answered with a smile. "There will be waiters and you don't have to cook or clean up. What do you say?"

"I don't know," Tori said hesitating. "I hate to leave Abby alone."

"Don't," he told her. "She wants you to go out and enjoy yourself."

"You know this how?" Tori asked eying him suspiciously.

"She's your sister, how do you think I know?" he retorted. "Shall we say six? Maybe we can catch a movie after."

"Six is fine," she replied and slowly smiled. "I'll come by your hotel and pick you up. Call Au Cinquieme Peche for reservations."

"You look great!" Abby said when Tori emerged from her bedroom the next evening. She was wearing a black high waist pin-stripe pencil skirt with three buckles at the top and a form-fitting white v-neck t-shirt with elbow-length sleeves. Red plaid heels and skull shield necklace completed her look. "He's going to love it."

"Abby, are you starting that again?" Tori asked with a sigh.

"Why would you dress like that if you didn't want him to notice Tor?" Abby inquired. "Hmmm?"

"Okay, maybe I want him to notice a little," Tori admitted with a small smile.

"That outfit's gonna make him notice a lot," Abby teased.

"Maybe I should change?" Tori pondered out loud.

"No. You look incredible," Abby insisted.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Tori asked changing the subject.

"I'll be fine. Go. Have a good time," Abby replied. "I expect all the details in the morning."

"Wow!" Tony said his eyes growing wide as Victoria Theriault stopped in front of the chair he had been sitting in as he waited for her in the hotel lobby. "You look … amazing."

"Thank you," she replied. "Did you manage to get reservations?"

"We're good," he answered. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Do you know where we're going?" Tori answered laughing.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tony asked across the small table in the restaurant.

"Abby?" Tori replied. "Eventually. It'll take a while for her to come to terms with everything that's happened. Her world is kind of shaky right now. I wish she wasn't so angry with herself."

"Has he tried to contact her?" he inquired.

"Yes, right after she got here," Tori answered. "Is he still? I don't know; she stopped telling me who's calling her phone. Something about her being old enough to handle the responsibility of a cell phone; you know how Abby gets. If it was up to me she'd change her number but she was concerned about what the rest of you would think. Speaking of; what did you tell the others?"

"What makes you think I said anything to them?" he asked.

"Tony, there is no way you left last night and spoke to no one from NCIS in twenty-four hours," she said surely.

"You think I didn't keep my promise to her?" he questioned seriously.

"I don't think you broke it purposely but I can't see you not saying something to someone," she replied as she sipped her wine. "Everyone there is concerned about her; they know you're here and must be expecting an answer of some kind. By the way, how do you do your job when you talk so much?"

"Okay, I called Gibbs to let him know she's okay," he relented under the scrutiny of her blue eyes.

"And?" Tori asked.

"And he's not happy but he said he's sure you have everything under control," Tony answered.

"But you don't believe him?" she bristled at the tone of his voice.

"I didn't say that, Victoria," he told her calmly. "I think Kyle needs to know there are consequences for what he did and Abby coming here didn't help."

"You're right; what he did was wrong but she didn't even want her friends to know what happened. If she was home, there was no way she was going to tell the police," Tori said. "You can be angry with me for not dragging her back down to DC all you want. If I had to do it again, I'd do the same thing."

"So, how about that movie?" Tony asked changing the subject. "Have any ideas what you might like to see?"

"Why are you looking at me like that," Tori asked as she and Tony paused as they walked along the St. Lawrence River after the movie. "You're not still annoyed about what I said, are you?"

"No," he replied. "I'm going to kiss you, Victoria."

She put her hand up pressing it against his chest in protest, "You're announcing it? It should be spontaneous Anthony DiNozzo, caught up in the moment, all-encompassing." And then she kissed him. When she pulled away she said, "Kind of like that."

"I see what you mean. I could come back in a few weeks and spend the weekend. We could do this again," he said uncharacteristically hesitant. "If you want?"

"What do you want, Tony?" she responded quickly.

"I don't understand," he said looking at her with confusion.

"You're smart, charming, more than moderately handsome, funny; all the things any woman would want," she detailed.

"Any woman but you?" he asked with some disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't say that," Tori explained. "I'm not good at doing things half way, Tony. It's kind of all or nothing with me. I don't and won't settle. I don't know if you can do that."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked her.

"Well, I love your sense of humor, I really do but you use it to keep everyone including me at a safe distance," she answered. "I'm left wondering what Anthony DiNozzo is really like."

"Some days he's not so charming and funny," he told her quietly.

"And that's okay," she said. "You know that, right?"

"Sometimes I do. There's more to it, isn't there?" he asked and looked out across the water avoiding her eyes.

"I don't want to wonder every day if I have to compete with someone else for you," Tori replied as Tony turned to look at her.

"Vic, I know Abby has probably told you things about me but it wouldn't be like that," he said earnestly.

"Let me finish," she said gently. "I wasn't thinking about all the women that happen to cross your path. I was thinking of someone who sits across from you everyday at the office."

"Ziva? You think me and Ziva?" he asked and laughed. "It's not like that."

"Really?" she asked not quite ready to accept his answer.

"Do I care about her? Sure. We're partners," Tony said. "But more than that? Definitely not."

"Okay," Tori responded slowly and tucked her arm around his as he leaned against the railing. "I really do like you Tony. I just need to know where you're at. Think about it, you don't have to answer now."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Abby was up and watching television when Tori walked into the room dressed in black yoga pants, a grey sweatshirt and black baseball cap. "Well, how'd it go? Did you have a good time? Are you going out again?" Abby asked without taking a breath as she switched off the tv.

"Want to go for bagels?" Tori answered in reply.

"Sure," Abby said uncertainly and tried to tell from her sister's face whether the bagel expedition was a good thing or a bad thing. "Let's go."

Tori remained quiet and didn't answer Abby's questions about the previous night's date while they were in the car. She knew her silence was annoying her sister tremendously, evidenced by Abby's increasingly loud tapping on the armrest in the car. When they got back to the apartment and sat down with bagels, cream cheese and hot tea Abby finally exploded. "Are you going to say anything?"

"It was fun," Tori replied shortly as she spread cream cheese on a bagel half.

"Fun? Fun is all I get?" Abby asked. "Tori, a ride in an amusement park is fun."

"I guess I can live with that comparison," Tori responded after a slight pause.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example," Abby said with exasperation. "You know, you're just as bad as he is."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tori asked. She hadn't slept well and her irritation came through in her voice.

"You like him and don't want to admit it. He likes you and doesn't want to admit it," Abby replied with irritation equaling her sister's. "I don't think he would've asked you out to dinner if I hadn't pushed. And now, you."

"Abby, please," Tori said somberly. "I just don't know right now."

"Tori, what's going on? I wasn't even sure I'd see you this morning but here you are," Abby said as Tori looked up from her bagel and shook her head. "Are you going to meet Tony for lunch later?"

"His plane left an hour ago," Tori told her sister as she glanced over at a clock. "So no, we won't be having lunch."

"He left?" Abby asked with genuine surprise. "No wonder you're upset. If I'd known, I wouldn't have asked. He can't break up with you. He … a … he was nice about it, wasn't he? If not, he's going to have to answer to me. He's going to have to answer to me anyway."

"Abby stop. We didn't have an argument or break up. Although I don't think you can break up if you really never were going out," Tori stated. "He needed to get back. We spoke this morning before he left."

'Oooo-kay," Abby said trying to understand. "So last night went alright?"

"Dinner was nice and the movie afterwards wasn't bad," Tori told her with a smile. "Then we walked for a while near the river."

"And?" Abby asked impatiently.

"And he's going to think about what I said to him," Tori replied.

"Tori, what did you say to him?" Abby asked somewhat hesitantly. "It can't be good if he's got to think about it."

"You're lucky you're my sister and I'm in a halfway decent mood this morning, otherwise I'd be telling you to mind your own damn business," Tori replied her blue eyes troubled. "Basically, I told him I needed to know where he stood with us or rather the possibility of us."

"You don't think he's interested?" Abby inquired slowly. "Believe me, he's interested. I've worked with him for years and I can tell."

"Abs, I know you think the world of him and want this to work out and all, but it would really help if the two of us wanted it just as much," Tori replied after a short silence. The question that had been keeping her up most of the night had come to the surface again.

"The two of you?" Abby repeated. "So that means you don't know either? What's the problem? It's not like he's going to hit you."

"Abby," Tori said very quietly.

"Sorry," Abby said and tugged on a dark pigtail. "I just don't understand why you aren't sure."

"I don't know if I can do it again," Tori responded with her eyes closed as she rubbed her temples.

"Do what?" Abby asked seriously.

"Fall in love with a cop and then lose him," Tori answered looking at the wall. When she finally turned to look at Abby her eyes were filled with tears. Abby finally understood and grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Abby asked, "Did you tell Tony that?"

"No. He's got other things to think about," Tori told her resolutely. "This one I have to work through. I'm going to get changed. Let's go shopping."

Later that evening after spending the afternoon looking in stores and having an early dinner out Abby and Tori returned to the apartment to relax in front of the television. While they were sitting and discussing what to watch, Tori's cell phone rang. She checked to see who was calling and then walked into her bedroom as she answered.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi. Everything okay up there?" Tony asked.

"Everything's fine. We spent the afternoon shopping," Tori replied. "How are things there?"

"Things here are okay," he said with a laugh. "Shopping? That means things are either really good or really bad."

"Everything's good," she told him. "How was the flight?"

"The person in front of me had their seat reclined the entire time but since I always wanted to know what it felt like to be an ottoman it all worked out," he answered as she laughed. Tony then added, "I really did have a great time last night, Victoria."

"So did I," she replied.

"How's Abby?" he asked.

"She's good. She's going to fly back Tuesday morning," she told him. "Do you think you could…?"

"Pick her up at the airport?" he said finishing her sentence. "I was already planning to whenever she came back."

"Thank you. I know it's silly but I want to make sure she gets back in one piece," Tori explained.

"Victoria Theriault, with all she's been through, it's not silly," he replied. "Let me know what time her flight arrives and I'll be there. I didn't want to interrupt your night, so get back to whatever the two of you were doing."

"We were just training our new pet rats. They're so cute and it's amazing how quickly they pick up things," she teased, knowing his aversion to the creatures. "You should see the little spiked collars we got for them." After hearing his total silence on the other end she added, "Tony, I'm joking, we were just going to watch tv."

"I knew that," he said with a forced laugh.

"Umm-hmmm. Sure you did," Tori answered with a laugh. "Have a good night."

"You too. You'll let me know when to be at the airport?" he asked.

"We'll talk tomorrow," she said.

_Monday at NCIS offices_

"_Still no Abby?" Ziva questioned aloud as she sat at her desk._

"_She'll be back tomorrow," Tony answered as Ziva watched him closely. "She's been visiting her sister."_

"_How do you know that?" McGee asked from his desk. "You've been out sick."_

"_She finally returned my messages," Tony replied without missing a beat. _

"_Why would she answer yours and not ours?" McGee asked him quickly._

"_I guess we know who Abby likes best, don't we, McGleek?" Tony answered, and then said to Gibbs, "Boss, I got that other information you asked me about."_

"_Then why are you still sitting here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, causing Tony to pick up his jacket and gear and dash for the elevator as Ziva and McGee looked on with wide-eyed questioning stares._

_Tony stopped at the front desk of an office building and smiled at the receptionist. "I'd like to see Kyle Radcliff," he said._

"_Can I tell him your name?" the receptionist asked in return._

"_Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony replied with a rakish grin and flashed his badge. With a quick glance at the badge, the receptionist picked up the phone and called Kyle out to the front of the office._

"_Can I help you?" Kyle asked Tony as he walked into the entry._

"_I definitely think you can," Tony answered. "Let's go for a walk."_

"_I can't go for a walk. I'm working," Kyle said and looked at Tony like he was crazy._

"_Kyle, I think you really want to take that walk with me," Tony said quietly. "You don't want your co-workers knowing that you make a habit of hitting women, do you?"_

"_What's this about?" Kyle asked after informing the receptionist he was going to get a coffee and would be right back._

"_Here's the deal, Kyle. You're gonna forget you ever met Abby Sciuto. Delete her number, email and everything else from your phone, computer, mind and wherever else you may have it stored," Tony told him as they walked outside. _

"_Why should I Iisten to you?" Kyle questioned Tony."Because you come here and flash your badge at me? You're not even a real cop."_

"_No, you should listen because you really don't want to meet my boss. I'm trying to be nice about this; he won't be," Tony told him seriously, as he stared directly in Kyle's eyes. "And I do know some real cops who owe me a favor or two."_

"_You know, it wasn't all my fault," Kyle said after thinking in silence for a minute or two._

"_Don't…," Tony replied shaking his head. "Don't even go there."_

"_What are you … Abby's big brother or something?" Kyle inquired._

"_Yeah, somethin' like that," Tony answered and walked away._

_Later that evening Tony knocked on the front door of Gibbs' home and walked in. "Well," Gibbs asked._

"_Hopefully I got through to him," Tony replied. _

"_Good," Gibbs answered. "What time does Abby's plane arrive?"_

"_Eleven," Tony told him. "I'm going to pick her up and bring her in, if that's okay with you."_

"_Tony, I'm sure we'll manage without you for a few hours. We did okay for a couple of days," Gibbs replied wryly and then paused before asking. "So, how's Tori?"_

"_Boss, I didn't go there to see Victoria," Tony said. "I went to make sure Abby was okay."_

"_I know you did," Gibbs responded and haphazardly tossed two steaks on the fire. _

"_Okay. We went out for dinner; saw a movie," Tony told him. "She thinks I hide behind humor and have unresolved feelings for Ziva."_

"_You do and do you?" Gibbs said bluntly looking Tony directly in the eye. _

"_Do I have feelings for Ziva? No!" Tony explained. "I like Vic; _really_ like her. She's smart, talented, gorgeous - but it's a big step – she lives in another country and I really don't know how she feels about me."_

"_You don't know how she feels about you?" Gibbs repeated slowly. "You think she spent time with you while she was here, _on more than one occasion_, because she had nothing better to do? Her family doesn't see her much either, you know, but she went out with you."_

"_I never really thought about it that way," Tony admitted._

"_You do realize the 'big step' for you is even bigger for her, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony who just looked back questioningly. "Tony, she was married to a cop," Gibbs went on to explain. "He was killed in the line of duty. Do you think that doesn't cross her mind every time she thinks of you?"_

"_So you're telling me I should forget her and move on?" Tony asked him._

"_No, I told you that so you would understand why she might be hesitant," Gibbs replied testily. "And she lives in Canada, DiNozzo, not Antarctica."_

On Tuesday morning Tori drove Abby to the airport and walked inside with her. "Tony's going to pick you up at the airport, so don't go wandering off," Tori told her sister.

"I don't know why he has to pick me up, I could've got a cab or something," Abby replied her green eyes flaring.

"He wanted to, Abby. He wants to make sure you're okay," Tori said. "So do I, so call me when you get there."

"We should do this again. I mean not this but hang out, just the two of us," Abby said gesturing to her face.

"We will," Tori said smiling. "You get yourself settled and I'll come down to see you."

"Oh, you're just coming down to see me? No other reason?" Abby teased.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Tori replied laughing and gave Abby a hug.

Tony was waiting and pacing impatiently when Abby walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Tony, you didn't have to do this but thanks."

"Good to see you too, Abs," Tony replied surprised by the hug.

"Hey, I'm here," Abby said into her phone. "Everything's fine." She then turned to Tony and handed him the phone, "Here, talk. I have to get my bag."

"Hello?" Tony said into the phone cautiously.

"Bonjour Anthony," Tori said. "Comment as tu?"

"Hey Vic," he replied cheerfully. "She went to get her bag. You'll be happy to hear that Kyle won't be calling her any more."

"How can you be so sure?" Tori asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want the answer to that," he told her. "What are you doing later?"

"Not a whole lot. Why?" she said.

"I thought I'd call. We could share a bottle of wine, separately … together," Tony said.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll talk to you later," Tori replied.

"Ciao bella!" Tony replied and disconnected the call.

So… Does Kyle listen or call Abby again? Does Gibbs have to get involved? Should Victoria give Tony a chance? I have a few ideas, but am interested in what everyone's thinking too.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Abby said as she and Tony pulled into the parking lot NCIS.

"You'll be fine," Tony answered. "As far as anyone knows you were visiting your sister. Besides, you'll be too busy catching up on work to talk and explain your time away."

"Don't remind me," Abby groaned. "Lucky I have extra clothes with me. I'll be living here the next few days."

"Abby, you're going home later. I'm going to make sure of that," he replied. "The techs that filled in did okay from what I hear. Come on, I'll walk you to your lab."

"That's really isn't necessary," she protested.

"I know but I made a promise that I'd keep an eye on you," he said in explanation as Abby looked on with an indulgent smile on her face. "Just to be on the safe side, I'm taking you to your lab. I don't want her mad at me."

They entered into the garage area of the building and went up the back stairs to Abby's lab. Abby walked through the doorway and looked around. "You good?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Abby answered a big smile forming on her face as she saw the familiar surroundings.

"Call me if you need anything," he said to her. "If Kyle calls you or bothers you in any way, I want to know, Abby."

Abby nodded and said, "Thanks for everything. I mean it." Tony nodded in reply and went to leave the lab. "She really likes you, Tony. She's just scared," Abby blurted before he went out the door.

Upon hearing her words, Tony turned, looked at her and smiled. As he continued out the door he muttered to himself, "That makes two of us."

Upstairs Tony returned to his desk and sat down without saying a word. The others looked at him inquisitively. "Is Abby back?" McGee asked and stood up.

"Stay," Gibbs said sternly from his desk. "You can see her later. We've got work to do; a body was found in Rock Creek Park. Grab your gear."

"Great," muttered Tony as he stood back up and got ready to leave the office again.

"Abs, got anything for me?" Gibbs asked as he handed her a Caf-Pow. It was a few hours after they returned from the crime scene and had turned over the evidence collected.

"A few odds and ends," she replied and went on to explain her findings so far.

"You doin' okay, Abby?" he inquired quietly before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I've got most of the evidence you guys brought back tested. I'm still waiting on the mass spec to come back with something though," she replied.

"I wasn't talking about the case," he told her. "I meant you."

"I'm okay, Gibbs. I'm glad to be back in the lab," Abby answered with a small smile.

"You could've come to me, Abby," Gibbs said quietly.

"Tony told you? He promised he wouldn't say anything," she said bristling.

"Abby," Gibbs admonished her. "Tony was really worried about you. He took it upon himself to make sure you were alright when we couldn't get in touch with you. If you want to be angry, be angry at me for wanting an update."

"I know I should've let you know where I was going. I … I wasn't thinking," she said ruefully. "Going to see Tori seemed like a good idea."

"I didn't say that it wasn't. Tori would do anything for you, I know that, but you should've told me what had happened, too." he replied. "Now go home."

"But, I'm not finished with everything," Abby protested.

"You've had a tough week Abby," he said to her compassionately. "Let DiNozzo take you home. Get some sleep and get here tomorrow and finish it up."

"What are you smiling about?" McGee asked as Tony sat looking at the computer monitor on his desk the next morning.

"No particular reason," Tony replied. "I had a good night."

"Really?" Ziva asked from where she sat. "Do we know her?"

"It's not like that," Tony answered quickly. He had been reading the email Tori had sent him earlier that morning. They had spent the better part of the previous evening talking on the phone, each with a glass of wine, his red, hers white and Hitchcock's "Rear Window" playing in the background.

"Then what's it like?" McGee inquired and got up from his desk. "You're never this happy first thing in the morning, unless…"

"Unless you've had sex the night before," Ziva finished for him. She eyed Tony suspiciously from her desk; she had noticed he had been acting differently for the past month or two.

"Hey," Tony said sharply and closed Tori's email as McGee approached. "Do I read over your shoulder?"

"All the time," McGee answered as Tony scowled. "So, you got yourself a girlfriend?" McGee good-naturedly teased. "What's her name? What's she do?"

"What is the big secret, Tony?" Ziva asked peering at him for some sort of hint.

"I'd like to know the big secret to getting the three of you to do some work," Gibbs said as he came around the corner and walked towards his desk.

_One week later…_

Late Wednesday evening, Tori picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial button programmed with Abby's number. "You're finally home! How's it going?" she asked when Abby answered.

"It's good," Abby replied. "I've been busy at work as usual. My face is pretty much back to normal, did I tell you that concealer rocks and I bowled a 265 the other night. The sisters were very impressed."

"I'm impressed too," Tori told her sister. "Has Kyle been bothering you at all?"

"Tori!" Abby exclaimed angrily. "Do you think I'm still five years old? Or maybe you think that I'm not capable of handling my own life since I didn't move to another country at nineteen?"

"I'll take that as a yes, he has called you again," Tori asked her voice full of frustration. "And I'm worried Abby, I know you're all grown up and can take care of yourself perfectly well, you've been doing a pretty good job of it for years. He hit you. If you go back, he'll do it again, you do know that, right?"

"I know, I know," Abby replied contritely. "I haven't answered or returned his messages. I keep thinking that maybe if I did, I could make it clear that I'm not interested anymore."

"Abigail, no," Tori said forcefully. "You're making it very clear by not answering. I wish you would change your number. Please, do not call Kyle or answer his calls. You should let Tony know he's been harrassing you."

"Yes, Victoria, I'll do that tomorrow," Abby answered. "Speaking of … how is Tony? There's a rumor at the office that he's got a girlfriend."

"Good for him," Tori replied flatly. "You see him everyday, Abby, so you probably know better than I, how he's doing."

"You are still talking to him, right?" Abby asked, concerned by the tone of her sister's voice. "You're going to see him again, aren't you?"

"Abby, we talk from time to time; email more often," Tori said and heard what sounded like a sigh of relief from Abby. "As for seeing him again, it's not like he's living on the next street. It's going to take some scheduling. Okay?"

"Yeah," Abby replied. "I just want you to be happy, Tori and the two of you are happy when you're around each other."

"Is that the rumor at the office or a result you got from one of your machines after running a test or two?" Tori asked chuckling.

"Neither. I've seen it," Abby told Tori and then said goodnight after reassuring her sister that she wouldn't contact Kyle under any circumstances.

Almost immediately after hanging up with Abby, Tori decided to place another call. "Got a minute?" she said into the phone after Tony picked up.

"For you? Of course," he answered and then looked at the clock. "What's going on? It's pretty late for you to be calling."

"I couldn't sleep now if I wanted to," Tori admitted. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he replied quickly. "It's legal, right?"

"Yeah, it's legal," she answered. "Keep an eye on Abby for me, okay? I've got a exhibit I'm trying to put together and I can't come down there right now."

"I already am," Tony said troubled by her words. "What's going on, Vic?"

"Probably nothing," she told him. "I just got a feeling that things are … well, hinky with Kyle."

"Hinky? You like that word, too?" he asked with a short laugh.

"I used it first, trust me. It's in the dictionary," she replied earnestly. "Just promise me you'll watch her with a cop's eyes and not with a friend's."

"I promise," Tony said solemnly. "Are you sure it's just a feeling you have and not something more?"

"Pretty much," she told him, putting all her faith in her sister's words that she hadn't had any contact with Kyle. "I hear there's a rumor floating around NCIS that you have a girlfriend?"

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked with surprise.

"Where do you think?" Tori replied with a laugh. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"You tell me," he responded seriously, determined to get through this conversation with her. "Abby said something to me when we got back here. She said you really like me but you're scared. What are you scared of, Victoria? Are you scared of me? My job? Falling in love? Falling out of love?"

"All of that and more," she answered quietly. "Your job and the possibility of you being here one minute and gone the next makes me stop and think."

"That's a possibility for all of us," Tony said. "I could say the same thing about you."

"I know that," she told him. "But you're much closer to the edge; carrying a gun is part of the job description. Hell, you had the plague; your car was blown up; most of us aren't quite in that category."

"Okay, I'll admit I'm a bit of an overachiever in some ways," he replied trying to keep things light. "What else? I know there's more."

"Tony, it's complicated," she answered.

"Try me," he said gently. "Come on, how bad can it be?"

"It's not bad," Tori conceded.

"Then out with it," Tony urged.

"The last time I fell for a cop, my blissful contentment was yanked out from under me. It was like a punishment for being too happy," she said plainly.

"You weren't being punished, Vic," Tony said to her softly. "Sometimes bad things happen. Trust me, I didn't really want to have the plague and I really, really didn't want my Mustang to be blown into one million pieces. I haven't stopped going to NCIS though."

"You wanted me without the comedy routine, well, here I am," he continued. "I want to try making us work, Vic. I'm hoping you want the same thing. I think you do but you've got to face your fears. Are you willing to do that?"

"Tony, I can't answer right this second," Tori said almost inaudibly. "I need to think."

"Don't take too long deciding, Vic, I won't wait forever," he told her and then said good night before hanging up.

Tori hung up the phone and pulled a throw over herself as she curled up on a corner of the sofa. She had heard the disappointment in Tony's voice as he said good night. Tori knew he had probably hoped to get an answer in his favor that evening but she really wasn't sure whether she wanted to take that chance again. Tears flowed from her eyes as she thought over the past few months and then the past few years. A few minutes later Tori wiped the tears from her face and pulled out her laptop and began typing.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaking her head, Tori closed the instant messaging window on her laptop after saying good night to her mother on Sunday evening. Part of her wished she had ended the conversation early on instead of continuing it for over an hour. Tori's mother was blunt and always said exactly what she was thinking; tonight was no exception. The dialog eventually turned to Tori's social life as it usually did the past few months. When Tori expressed her hesitation at getting involved with Tony, Gloria Sciuto let her oldest daughter know in no uncertain terms that she thought Tori was being overly and uncharacteristically cautious and hesitant. As Tori listed every reservation she had about the relationship, her mother systematically shot each one down and pointed out that Victoria had never let a fear of the unknown stop her from doing anything. Now, mentally exhausted and begrudgingly admitting to herself that her mother had made some valid points, Tori opened the email she had written Tony after they had spoken on Wednesday night. She read and reread what she had typed a few days earlier, but still could not bring herself to press the send button.

Moments after she had turned off her laptop for the evening Tori's cell phone rang. She was surprised to see Tony's number show up on the display. "So, what's Victoria Theriault up to tonight?" Tony asked. It was the first time they had spoken since Wednesday night. She had thought about calling him often the past few days but wasn't sure what to say, still unsure whether to follow her head or her heart.

"I just got offline with my mother," Tori replied. "She's in rare form tonight."

"Your mom chats online?" he asked a bit shocked. After working with Abby for many years, he knew their mother was deaf but never gave any serious thought to how the family communicated when not in the same room.

"All the time. It makes it easy for her to keep in touch … although that's not always a good thing," she told him.

"I'll take it tonight was one of those times?" he asked laughing.

"I try my mother's patience more than her other children and tonight she let me know how much… again," Tori answered, not divulging that he had been a main subject of the conversation. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Mostly work," Tony replied. "Gibbs can be a slave driver. How's the exhibit coming?"

"Aside from the hours of phone and email negotiations involved in borrowing a few pieces of art, it's going great," she said cheerfully, pleasantly surprised he remembered. "Is Abby okay? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"As far as I know she's fine; of course, that was Friday and now it's Sunday," he answered. "Is there something going on you're not telling me? Last week you ask me to keep a close eye on her and now you're asking if she's okay."

"Nothing definite. It's just a feeling I have," Tori told him.

"What kind of feeling?" he inquired.

"That she's not totally ready to cut all ties with Kyle," she said succinctly. "Of course, she thinks I'm being overprotective of her these days and overreacting to everything she says; maybe she's right."

"Do you want me to say something to her?" Tony asked. "Find out what's going on?"

"No, she's probably just mad again and that's why she isn't talking to me," she said. "Don't get her angry with you, too. You have to work with her. I'm used to her silent treatment. She'll come around eventually."

Abby Sciuto's cell phone started ringing for the fifth time since she had walked into her apartment on Thursday after a long day at work. When she checked the phone's display, she saw it was Kyle's number again. Tired of listening to it ring and not wanting to turn the phone off completely she answered.

"Kyle, stop calling already," Abby angrily said into the phone. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Really? You picked up," he answered. "Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you know that."

"You didn't mean for this to happen? What did you expect?" she replied dubiously. "Just leave me alone."

"Can't we try to work this out?" he said sounding contrite. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you."

"Kyle, no," she told him.

"Please Abby, give me a second chance," Kyle begged. "Let me come over. We can talk and hopefully you'll forgive me."

"You are not coming over here," Abby said sternly. "No way!"

"Okay, how about we meet at the coffee shop down the street from your place?" he asked. "Is that better? Come on Abby, just give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Fine. I'll meet you there in a half hour but I'm not promising that I'll forgive you or that I'll give you another chance," she replied after thinking it over for a minute or two. Almost exactly thirty minutes later Abby opened the door of her apartment and walked into the hallway. After taking a step or two, she paused in the hallway and looked back at her door but then turned resolutely away and walked in the opposite direction.

Kyle met Abby at the café and the two began an awkward conversation over Caf-Pow and cappuccino. Abby was determined to convince Kyle that it was over between them no matter what he said but after twenty minutes of pointless discussion she was ready to return to her apartment and walked out of the coffee shop. As she approached the front of her building she heard footsteps behind her and turned around. It was Kyle. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I want you to forgive me, Abby," Kyle told her. "I just want things to be the way they were."

"That's not going to happen," she said heatedly. "Don't you understand? It's over." As she was speaking she opened the outer door and quickly dashed inside and up the stairs to her second floor apartment. She locked the door and looked out the window and down onto the sidewalk. Kyle was still outside pacing and looking up towards her windows. Abby opened her cell phone and dialed.

"Gibbs," Abby said when she heard a voice on the line. "I think I made a big mistake. You've got to help me."

"Abby?" he said into his cell phone. "What's going on?"

Tony looked up from where he sat at his desk and stopped typing the report he was finishing up when he heard Gibbs say Abby's name. "DiNozzo, you're with me," Gibbs barked, causing McGee and Ziva who were preparing to leave for the evening to walk back towards their desks just as the elevator doors opened. "You two can go," Gibbs continued as he saw their movement. "Tony and I have this one."

"What's up, boss?" Tony asked as they got in the car. "Is Abby okay?"

"Abby decided to talk to her ex-boyfriend," Gibbs answered. "Kyle's outside her apartment and isn't leaving."

"Damn it," Tony muttered and shook his head. "I knew I should've said something to her."

"Should've said what? You know something I don't, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked his eyes narrowing as he glanced over at his senior field agent.

"No," Tony replied. When Gibbs peered intently at him he continued, "Really, boss, I don't. When I spoke to Victoria Sunday night she had a feeling that Abby was going to get back in touch with Kyle. I think she told Abby not to since Abby wasn't speaking to her again."

"You think?" Gibbs questioned. "You don't know for sure?"

"She didn't tell me and I wasn't pushing it," Tony answered angrily. "It's complicated at the moment. Obviously, Abby didn't listen to whatever she might have been told."

"There he is," Gibbs said as they pulled up a bit away from Abby's apartment. From where they had parked they could see Kyle walking up and down the deserted sidewalk. The two agents quietly got out of their vehicle and leisurely walked towards the apartment building.

"Kyle Radcliff?" Gibbs called as they got closer.

"Yeah," Kyle answered and then saw Tony approaching. "You? Again?"

"Hey, Kyle!" Tony said. "Remember that talk we had? You really should've listened. Now my boss is here and he's not as understanding as I am, trust me."

"You know, this is none of your business," Kyle said angrily and looked up at Abby's window again. She was barely visible as she peeked through closed curtains.

"You made it our business the minute you decided to follow Abby home," Gibbs shouted angrily.

"I just wanted to talk to her some more," Kyle shouted back. "She owes me that much."

"She owes you? Is that what I heard you say?" Tony asked shaking his head. "What she owes you is a restraining order for the black eye you gave her not a conversation."

"That wasn't my fault. It was an accident," Kyle said and pushed Tony away from him. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Doesn't matter how many times you say it. I still know better," Tony replied coming back towards him. "And if you push me again, a restraining order will be the least of your worries."

"Just so you know, I'm not doing anything wrong. There is no law against standing on a public sidewalk," Kyle responded.

"That's enough! Tony, take a walk," Gibbs broke in loudly and pointed across the street. "Go!"

"Boss," Tony protested.

"Go!" Gibbs replied with a stare. Tony slowly backed up and began walking across the mostly deserted street shaking his head. As he neared the opposite sidewalk, he turned and looked up to Abby's window. She had opened the curtains a few inches and was peering down at the scene on the sidewalk below with an unhappy look on her face.

"Thanks," Kyle said half-heartedly. "I don't think he knows when to stop."

"Don't thank me," Gibbs said seriously. "I didn't send him across the street as a favor to you. I did it as a favor to him. He doesn't need to lose his job or get suspended over you."

"What about you?" Kyle asked warily.

"Me?" Gibbs replied with a slight laugh and edged closer to Abby's former boyfriend. "I'm not too worried about either of those things. Kyle, you really need to leave Abby alone from now on. She doesn't want to see you any more."

"The two of you have no idea what Abby wants," Kyle retorted contemptuously.

"And you do?" Gibbs asked as Tony looked on impatiently from where he stood across the street.

"Probably better than both of you," Kyle answered glancing up at Abby's apartment again. She pulled back from the window as she met his gaze.

"You think?" Gibbs questioned and grabbed Kyle's arm to bring his attention away from Abby.

Kyle struggled to pull away from Gibbs's grasp. When he finally managed to get free Kyle took a few steps backward before Gibbs reached for him again. Before Gibbs could take hold of his arm again, Kyle reached inside his jacket and grabbed a gun.

From across the street, Tony saw Kyle's action and yelled to alert Gibbs. He began to reach for his weapon as he started across the street. Kyle turned quickly and fired haphazardly in the dim fall night. The bullet hit Tony in the shoulder, the force of the impact caused him to fall and hit his head. "Tony! You okay?" Gibbs called as he saw Tony go down out of the corner of his eye.

"I think so, boss," Tony called back weakly from the ground where he lay. "Hurts like hell, though. It is night and those are stars, right?"

Upon hearing Tony's words, Gibbs knocked the gun out of a startled Kyle's hands and roughly wrestled him to the ground and then handcuffed him.

Abby raced downstairs from her apartment when she saw Tony fall. As she came outside Gibbs told her to call for an ambulance and the local police. Shortly after, both arrived. The police took Kyle into custody along with statements from Abby, Gibbs and a dazed Tony. Afterwards, EMTs on duty that night took Tony to the emergency room of the nearest hospital to have his bullet wound and head injury checked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gibbs, is he going to be alright?" Abby asked, her voice full of concern, as she watched the ambulance taking Tony to the hospital pull away.

"DiNozzo? Yeah, I think he'll be fine," he replied. "The hit on the head might actually improve him. I'll stop by the hospital and check on him after I drop you at my place."

"I'll be fine here, really," she answered.

"Abby, it's been a long day and it's not up for discussion. You're staying at my place tonight," he told her sternly. "Meeting Kyle wasn't very smart, you do realize that, don't you?"

"I know," Abby sighed and looked up at him forlornly. "I just thought I would be able to make him understand how I felt. It wasn't fair, you know? I had to deal with everything and he got to pretend like nothing happened."

"Sometimes, Abs, it's better to just walk away," Gibbs said quietly.

"That's what Tori said," Abby responded. A few seconds later she suddenly said, "Gibbs, I have to call her to let her know what's going on. She's going to be so mad. Last time we talked I wasn't exactly nice to her and when she finds out what happened she won't be talking to me for years, not that I blame her."

"Abby, I'll call Tori and explain everything," Gibbs told her.

"Really?" she asked. When he nodded in affirmation, she said, "Thanks. I really didn't want to have to tell her about Tony. This is so not good. When she finds out he was shot, she'll never want to go on another date with him. She was afraid something like this would happen." Abby gasped and placed her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had uttered out loud. When she looked over at Gibbs she found him staring straight back at her, calm as ever.

"I know," Gibbs told her.

"You know?" Abby asked doubtfully, her eyes narrowed.

"I know," he repeated nodding his head, a slightly indulgent smile on his face. "Now go pack a bag."

After dropping Abby off at his home, Gibbs went over to the hospital to check up on how Tony was doing. "How'd you feel, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony when he finally located the hospital room he was in.

"I feel great, boss," Tony replied from the bed. "I'm not sure what they gave me but this is the best my shoulder's felt since college."

"Don't get used to it," Gibbs admonished. "It's going to wear off."

"Yeah, I know," Tony answered and then asked, "How's Abby?"

"She's at my place," Gibbs replied. "She's worried about you and about what her sister's going to say?"

"Tell her I'm fine," Tony said. "As for Victoria, I'm guessing she isn't going to be so happy with things."

"Did you call her to let her know you're in the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby knows I'm here, boss," Tony said doing his best to avoid where Gibbs was leading the conversation. As Gibbs glared and raised an eyebrow he relented and answered, "No, I didn't call Vic. I didn't want to worry her over nothing, and I'm sure it's nothing, even if they are keeping me here overnight for observation."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs shook his head in reply and walked out the door of the hospital room. When he finished leaving specific instructions at the nurse's desk on Tony's floor, he left the hospital. He dialed Victoria Theriault's number, as he walked through the parking lot to his car. "Tori, this is Jethro Gibbs," he said when she answered.

"What's happened? Is Abby okay?" she asked rapidly.

"Abby's fine," he told her.

"Then why are you calling? Something has to be wrong," Tori replied. She knew this was no casual phone call. She had learned enough about Gibbs personality, not only from Abby's tales but also from the week she had spent at NCIS, to know he wasn't one to call to say hello.

"Kyle was at her apartment and didn't want to leave. Things got a little out of hand; but it's taken care of and he won't be bothering her anymore," he said.

"Okay. Now, what aren't you saying?" she asked brazenly but with a bit of apprehension. "You didn't call to tell me that."

"No," he agreed. "I didn't."

"Then what?" Tori asked again.

"Tori, Kyle had a gun with him. Tony was hit," he replied calmly.

"Tony? Was shot?" Tori asked her voice full of concern. "How bad is it?"

"He's at the hospital now," Gibbs told her. "He's going to be fine in a few days but someone should be here to look after him. He's not always good at following doctor's orders."

"I appreciate you calling to let me know what's going on, I really do," she replied. "Why do you sound like you think I should be that someone?"

"Tori, Tony's father doesn't exactly make himself available to him," he explained. "I have a feeling Tony would rather see you anyway."

"Are you sure about that, Agent Gibbs? You called to let me know what happened tonight, he didn't," Tori stated, thinking back over the past couple of weeks and the more recent conversations she had with Tony.

"Well, with the medication they gave him, he's not really thinking straight," Gibbs countered. "Can I count on you to be here?"

"I'm not even sure if I can get a flight tonight. If I do, and that's a big if, they're not going to let me in to see him, you do know that?" Tori said matter-of-factly. "Visiting hours are probably almost over now."

"They'll let you in," he said with certainty.

"I can't promise anything. I've got to make a few calls first," she finally told him after a moment or two of silence. "I will call you back and let you know one way or the other as soon as I can."

"Am I dead?" Tony asked as he woke from the light sleep he had fallen into. As he looked across the room, he saw Tori in the dim light coming from the television.

"No. Why?" she said quietly as she placed her purse down on a chair near the door.

"You're here in my hospital room, in the middle of the night," he replied. "That's the only explanation I can think of."

"You had to go and get yourself shot, didn't you? Was your life not quite cinematic enough these days, so … this?" Tori responded and gestured around the room. She had spent every moment of the flight trying to plan what she would say to him. Now that she was there and saw he was going to be okay, every carefully planned possibility escaped her mind. The flood of emotions running through her body colored the words that did come out and gave them an edge of anger and sharpness.

"Yeah, that's it, Vic. It was kind of boring this week, so I thought a bullet in the shoulder and slight concussion, that'd make it almost Oscar worthy," he answered sarcastically, perceiving the anger and oblivious to the concern hidden behind her words. "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"You can't pick up a phone like everyone else?" she asked tersely.

"I figured getting shot would get you here quicker," Tony said quickly and then regretted it just as quickly when he saw the pained look on her face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that. This has got to be a nightmare for you."

"It's not my worst nightmare, Tony, but it's close," Tori told him as she remained on the far side of the room. She decided to try starting the conversation again and took a deep breath. "Can we try this again? Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"They patched me back up; I'm just here for observation," he answered calmly wanting to smooth over his earlier gaffe. When he saw Tori's face relax a bit, he continued, "Personally, I think the head nurse wanted to get to know me better. Since you're here now, I'll have to tell her to try the guy next door."

Tori shook her head and tried not to laugh as she walked closer to the bed. "Do they know that you're always like this and it's not the concussion talking? My observation is you're fine. I think they could've sent you home."

"And saved you a trip?" Tony replied flippantly.

"Why do you want to argue?" she asked. "You wanted to know how I felt about you … here I am."

"I don't want to fight, Victoria," he told her. "I wish I didn't have to end up in a hospital for you to decide."

"What do you want me to say, Tony? I'm sorry I couldn't give you an answer immediately, I really am, but I needed some time," Tori told him. "I had to sort it all out. You deserved serious consideration, not a snap decision." As she was talking she picked up his cell phone that was sitting out on the table next to the bed. She handed it to him and said, "Before you say anything else, you might want to check your email."

The painkiller the doctor had given him earlier was wearing off and he winced as he moved. He logged into the network and opened the email she had sent him early that morning. He read her message silently as she pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. "I … uh … I was out on a case," he said as he put the phone down.

"When you didn't reply one way or the other, I sort of guessed that," Tori said as he looked at her. She exhaled loudly and continued, "Of course, as it got later I thought that maybe you didn't want to talk to me at all. I planned what I wanted to say to you on the flight and on the drive over, in between looking at the nav system so I didn't get lost, but when I walked in this room and saw you and realized that you're going to be okay, it all got forgotten and everything I did say came out wrong and now you…"

"Victoria, stop," Tony interrupted with an indulgent smile. "I thought Abby was the only person who could talk like that. You are definitely sisters."

"Do you still want to see if we can make this work? I know it won't be easy and it's a hell of a long weekend commute, but I'd like to try?" she asked. Tony looked over at Tori from the bed and started to shake his head, however the smile in his eyes gave his feelings away.

"You're sure? You're not just saying that because I'm hurt and you're feeling a little guilty?" he asked with an impish grin.

"I'm definitely sure I'm not feeling guilty," Tori told him. "Why would I be feeling guilty?"

"For not bringing flowers or candy or flowers and candy," he told her. "Just so you know, three strikes and you're out."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said smiling.

"I'd come over there and kiss you but they told me to stay in bed as much as possible and I'm not really properly attired," he told her pointing to the hospital gown.

"I don't know, it might have possibilities," Tori replied with a wink and a wicked smile as she stood up. "Are you going to announce the kissing thing all the time because that is going to be a problem?" she asked and then leaned over to kiss him.

"How'd you get here?" he asked a short time later.

"I drove here from the airport. Why?" she answered as she sat in the small space he managed to make for her next to him on the bed.

"It's late," he said in reply and pressed the button to call for a nurse as Tori looked on trying to figure out what he was doing. When one of the nurses on duty that night entered the room he asked for an extra pillow and blanket.

"We don't usually do this, Agent DiNozzo," the older woman told him with a slightly disapproving look as she saw Tori sitting on the bed next to him. "We're already bending the rules with the visiting hours."

"It's Tony," he replied with a charming smile. "My girlfriend just flew in from Montreal when she heard I was here. It's late; she's tired. What kind of guy would I be if I let her drive at this hour?"

"I'll make an exception for tonight," she said and went to get the pillow and blanket. When she returned to the room, she handed them over to Tori who thanked her. "He needs to get some sleep," the nurse curtly said to Tori.

"So do I," Tori answered and pulled the chair her purse was resting on to face the one she had been sitting in earlier. She seated herself again and put her feet up on the other chair and spread the blanket over her legs.

"You could come back up here," Tony said from the bed with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You stay right where you are, Anthony DiNozzo," she retorted. "I'm not getting in trouble with the nurse; she didn't look too happy to see me up there the first time she came in. Now go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Tori rubbed the sleep from her eyes and swung her feet off the chair they had been resting on. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Abby standing in the doorway of Tony's room looking at her open-mouthed. Gibbs stood behind Abby, a look of satisfaction on his face as he saw Tori. Despite being slightly angered by Abby's rashness in dealing with Kyle, Tori waved a faint greeting to them and watched her sister with an amused smile.

As Abby began to speak, Tori shook her head and started signing, not wanting to wake Tony. "It's not polite to carry on a conversation when everyone can't understand what's being said," Tony said from bed. Unbeknownst to the two women, he had been watching their silent conversation for a few minutes before interrupting. He decided to speak up when he noticed Tori's face was stone-faced and serious and both sisters' gestures were becoming more animated.

"Tony," Abby gushed loudly, abruptly ending her conversation with Tori, and dashed over to the bed. "How are you?"

"Okay," he answered and winced as she leaned in to hug him. "How about you?"

"Tori, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gibbs said and motioned with his fingers for her to follow him outside the room as Abby chatted with Tony. When Tori met him in the hallway he continued, "Make sure Tony gets home and follows the doctor's orders. They'll be releasing him soon and I don't want to see him in the office later today."

"And if he doesn't want to listen to me?" Tori asked.

"You're one of those creative types. I'm sure you can think of something to keep him occupied," he told her as they shared a smile.

McGee and Ziva arrived at the hospital to check in on Tony not long after Abby and Gibbs had departed. Abby had called McGee and told him what had happened to Tony moments after she arrived at Gibb's home the night before. McGee then called Ziva after hanging up with Abby. Only strict orders from Gibbs himself had kept both McGee and Ziva from barging into the hospital during the night.

"Do you always carry a toothbrush in your purse?" Tony inquired. Tori was in the hospital room's small bathroom trying her best to freshen up after the long night.

"When I travel, yes," she answered. "Thank God I remembered to toss it in yesterday. I don't know if I could deal with myself this morning otherwise."

ZIva and McGee slowly entered Tony's room; from the doorway they could see his attention was focused on the partially opened bathroom door. They both watched in silence as the door opened wider and Tori emerged. Ziva gave Tori a once over from across the room while McGee just stared in shock, his gaze going from Tony to Tori and back again. It was obvious that neither had expected her to be there. Tori smiled at both of them but she too remained silent. She then looked from ZIva to Tony as she walked across the small room. "Tim, would you like to get some coffee with me? I'd like the company," Tori asked and then turned to Tony giving him a smile and almost imperceptible nod. The pair then left the room leaving Tony and Ziva alone to talk.

"So that is why you're so happy in the morning? You are dating Abby's sister?" Ziva asked, her eyes wide.

"Dating is a bit strong of a word, Ziva," Tony answered guardedly. "She lives in another country, remember?"

"But she is here now," Ziva replied watching his reactions carefully. "Obviously there is something."

"I'm really good at messing things up, Ziva," he said suddenly. "I don't want to mess this something up."

"You do like her!" Ziva exclaimed and quietly chuckled.

"Okay, yes, I like her," he replied and decided to come clean. "She's smart, talented, a little stubborn and she's got a fiery streak. Plus, she's beautiful."

"For a second I was a little worried about you," she answered when he paused. "You hadn't mentioned her looks."

"It's more than what she looks like," he said bristling. "We have a good time together and the more I know her, the more I want to know her."

"She feels the same?" Ziva asked curiously. In all they years they had been partners, Tony was rarely this honest about his feelings with her especially where women were concerned.

"She's here," he answered seriously and slowly smiled.

"Just say it," Tori said as she and Timothy McGee sat across from each other at a small table in a corner of the hospital cafeteria. Each had a large cup of coffee in front of them and Tori was picking at a double chocolate chip muffin. "If you don't, you're either going to explode or your eyes are going to bug out of your head."

"I don't want to be rude," McGee explained chuckling. "You and Tony? I'm kinda surprised, that's all."

"If you manage to see through the frat boy façade, he's a great guy; kinda cute, too," she told him. "You're his partner, you already know all that, so what really surprised you? The NCIS agent museum curator angle or the jock meets gothy-punk side of things?"

"Neither," McGee answered quickly as Tori raised her eyebrows at him. "Maybe both."

"He makes me laugh; that goes a long way with me," she told him smiling and then decided to shock McGee. "Sometimes the differences make it that much more interesting. Kinda like you and Abby."

"You know about that?" he asked and looked at her with wide eyes. "It was a long time ago and really wasn't anything serious."

"Yes, I know about that," Tori smiled. "When Abby started speaking to me again, I heard all about you … I heard all about all of you actually. Our jobs gave us something safe to talk about. We both know more about each other's co-workers than you would believe."

"So you know about Tony?" Tim inquired.

"Aha, that's what's surprising you?" she asked laughing. "Why?"

"I don't know," he answered quickly. When he saw that Tori wasn't going to let him off the hook he continued, thoughtfully replying to her query in a roundabout way, "Abby had to say something about Tony; that he's a bit of a… of a."

"Player?" Tori volunteered.

"Yes," Tim McGee replied, relieved that she said it. "So, you know and yet you're still willing to get involved?"

"Tim, I know that Tony's been out with a lot of women," she said with a smile. "I also know I'm not going to walk away without giving it a really good chance. Maybe you shouldn't give up on Abby so easily either."

"I don't have a chance," he told her. "Abby's said as much."

"Abby says lots of things, Tim, trust me. She told me that she would never speak to me again … more than once," Tori said seriously as they walked back to the room. "Why wouldn't you have a chance? You're a nice guy, super intelligent, good looking, you have a steady job and write a mean whodunit. What's not to take a chance on?"

"Well, um, I," he stammered and turned red.

"Told you I know all about you," Tori chuckled at his discomposure. "People and circumstances change all the time, maybe you should think about asking her out again when this all dies down."

When they got back to Tony's room, Tori handed Ziva the coffee she had brought for her. As Ziva thanked Tori with a smile, Tony asked, "Where's mine? I'm was the one who was shot, remember?"

"You're on hospital rations until they release you," Tori replied. "If I were you, I'd hope the doctor gets here soon."

"Are you staying with your mom again while you're here? We didn't really discuss it in the car," Tony asked Tori as they entered his apartment. The bag containing clothes she hastily packed along with her purse was slung over her shoulder as they had discussed her using the shower at his apartment on the ride from the hospital.

Tori shrugged and answered, "My mother doesn't know I'm here. Abby herself only found out when she walked into the hospital room."

"Abby didn't call you?" he asked looking at her quizzically.

"No," she replied. "Gibbs did."

"Gibbs… called you… about me," he repeated and sat on the sofa as she nodded. After a bit he said, "You can stay here if you want, you can have the bed, I'll sleep out here. I do know how to behave myself, no matter what anyone else might tell you."

"You think I'm worried about that?" Tori said as she sat next to him. "I know how to use your gun and my aim's a lot better than Kyle's."

"I guess I should keep that in mind," he replied as she turned to look at him.

"I would," she nodded with a big smile. "Now, please point me in the direction of your shower? I really have to get the flight and a night sleeping in a hospital chair off me."

While Tori showered, Tony put a DVD in the player, poured sparkling water into two wine glasses and lowered the shade on the window, dimming the light in the room. Tori re-entered the room, her blonde, damp hair smoothed back off her face and wearing loose-fitting black cargo pants along with a v-neck blue t-shirt that matched her eyes and her skull pendant glittering at her neck. She looked around before settling on Tony with a questioning gaze. "What are you up to?" she asked.

"I thought we'd watch a movie, unless you have other plans," he replied. "Maybe you want to talk with Abby?"

"We spoke this morning," Tori answered. "I'll catch up with her sometime this weekend. She needs time to think about what's happened."

"I saw your hands this morning, Vic. Don't be too hard on her," he said to her. "She's been through a lot the past couple of weeks."

"And you haven't?" she asked sharply as her temper flared. "You've gone out of your way to try to make sure she was okay through all this and you end up getting shot."

"Hey, I'm okay," he told her slowly and handed her a glass. "Before you ask, it's water; it's the only thing that goes with the pain-killers they gave me."

"Good to see you're paying attention to doctor's orders," she said with a smile as she sat down. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is my hair doing standing up all over?"

"Your hair always stands up all over; in a totally good way," he replied returning the smile. "Aside from the fact that you are amazingly pretty after a late flight and spending the night sleeping in a hospital chair. I'm looking at your shirt; it's blue."

"Yes, it is," Tori said playfully. "I have other colors, too; mostly red, various shades of blue and even a lime green one. You didn't think I wore black, grey and white all the time, did you?"

"Not really," Tony answered hesitating. "I just assumed."

"That everything would be black," she finished with a laugh. "You're mostly right, most of my wardrobe is black but I do enjoy shaking things up now and then. It keeps things a little unpredictable, plus the artist in me enjoys color."

"It matches your eyes," Tony said as he looked directly at her again. "And you are definitely unpredictable, you don't ever have to worry about that."

As the movie started, Tori curled her feet up on the sofa, as was her habit and settled in closer to Tony. He smiled as he put his uninjured arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. A few minutes later they were sound asleep, the previous day's events caught up with both of them. They awoke near the end of the film within minutes of each other. "I'm starving," Tony said with a yawn as the credits rolled. "You?"

"There's no food in this place," Tori said after she opened the refrigerator and a few cupboards, finding not much more than a box of Cap'n Crunch and a container of leftover Chinese take-out. "How do you live?"

"That's why delivery was invented," he answered. "We'll order pizza, unless you'd like something else. Aren't you going to answer that?"

Tori took her cell phone out of the pocket on her leg and looked at it. She immediately pressed a button sending the call to voice mail. "It's Abby," she responded to the questioning look he gave her.

"You should talk to her," Tony urged her.

"I will talk to her; when I'm ready," Tori replied. "Right now, I'm a little pissed off that her actions almost got you killed even if you're not."

"Vic, can you … um … help?" Tony called from the bedroom later that evening. He had been trying to change for bed and had gotten his injured arm stuck in the scrub shirt they had him wear to come home from the hospital in. When Tori walked in the room he looked over at her and said, "I'm stuck."

"I see that," she laughed.

"It's not funny," he protested from half inside the shirt.

"From where I stand it is," she replied. "Sit down so I can un-stick you. How did they get you in this anyway?"

"Whatever they were giving me for the pain worked much better at the hospital," Tony replied. He then sat on the edge of the bed and Tori extricated his good arm and then carefully removed the shirt from his bandaged shoulder trying to move that arm as little as possible. When she finished she stood in front of him and looked down at him for a few seconds as he sat there shirtless. She then ran the back of her fingers of her right hand down along the side of his face feeling the stubble of his beard before taking his face in her hands and bringing her lips to his. With a small yelp of pain Tony wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her in closer to him as his tongue darted in her mouth.

"I don't ever want to worry about you like that on a flight again," she murmured in between kisses. "Got that?"

"Uh-huh," he replied and leaned back onto the bed. Tori lay down next to him as she ran her hand down his bare chest. Tony rolled on his side and began slowly kissing her neck causing Tori to sigh in pleasure as she unfastened his belt with one hand. "Ow!" he exclaimed when he moved his injured arm to loosen the tie on her pants.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore," he answered wincing and pushed her pants down below her hips as far as his arm would allow. "Maybe you could help me out a little here?"

Tori wriggled the rest of the way out of the cargo pants she was wearing and then sat up and removed her shirt. She winked at Tony from where she sat and proceeded to remove his jeans. "Looks like I get to direct the action tonight," she said and motioned for him to roll onto his back. When he complied, she climbed on top of him and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"Betcha didn't think this was how your week was going to end?" Tori asked. She was lying on her side next to Tony, propped up on one elbow and idly tracing a swirling pattern on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Not really, although I may have dreamed this once or twice over the past few months," he said with a sly smile and watched as she quickly scurried over to her bag, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. "You don't really have to put anything on, you know?"

"I prefer sleeping with a bit of clothing," she called. "You can do whatever you like."

"Your father doesn't happen to be an international arms dealer?" he asked loudly so she could hear him through the closed door.

"No," she answered as she re-entered the room now dressed in black shorts and tank top. "He's been on guardian angel duty for quite a few years now. Why?"

He lifted the covers he was now underneath in invitation. "In my line of work there are certain things I need to know," he replied as she climbed in next to him. "I should've asked before things got this far but I wasn't expecting you to take advantage of me while I'm somewhat incapacitated."

"Anthony DiNozzo, are you always this bad a liar?" Tori asked laughing. "I can't wait to hear the story that prompted the question. Tonight though, you're off the hook, I just want to get some sleep."

"I notice you're not denying you took advantage of me," Tony said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't remember you saying no," she answered playfully. They were both silent for a few minutes before Tori said quietly, "Promise you'll tell me one day."

"I promise," Tony said solemnly and then kissed her on the forehead. "Looks like we won't be fighting over who's sleeping in the bed."


	8. Chapter 8

"How long have you been out here?" Tony asked as he raked his fingers through his hair. Tori was curled up on the sofa, a light blanket tossed over her legs. She hid a smile at his unsuccessful attempt to make his hair stop standing on end. A small sketchbook sat closed on the sofa beside her and she was holding a cereal bowl in her hands.

"A while. I didn't want to wake you," she replied and placed the empty bowl on an end table. "You needed the sleep."

"I take it the Cap'n Crunch was acceptable?" he inquired as he sat beside her, clad in a pair of shorts. Tony then picked up the sketchbook and idly leafed through it.

"Eh," Tori answered as she watched his fingers flip through the pages. "I prefer Count Chocula."

"Not surprising," he said laughing then suddenly stopped as one of the pages caught his attention. "When did you do this?"

"This morning," she told him sheepishly as he looked intently at the quick sketch she had done while he slept. "I know I should've asked but I figured you probably wouldn't sit for me if you were awake. You're very handsome when you're asleep, by the way."

"More handsome than when I'm awake?" he shot back, a challenging look in his eye.

"I'll get back to you after I think about it for a while," Tori said plainly, knowing a definite answer one way or the other was sure to receive a smart-ass response and she was unprepared for a battle of wits at that moment.

"It seems Victoria has a hard time making decisions," Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe Victoria just wants to check you out some more, did you ever think of that?" she countered in a tone somewhere between teasing and serious and let her eyes slowly wander from his face, over his bare chest and down to his legs and back again.

He chuckled softly and kissed her shoulder. "Anything in particular you'd like to check out?"

"Not at the moment," she deadpanned watching a faint trace of shock pass over Tony's face before she began laughing.

"So… what would you like to do today?" he asked with a smile.

"You're supposed to be following doctor's orders and take it easy, remember?" Tori replied.

"As long as you don't want to run a marathon, I think I'll be fine," he answered.

"Tony, we can stay," she started to say but went silent as he put a finger to her lips.

"We're going out," he told her. "You can think of where while you're in the shower; if you take too long I will come in and get you."

"Promises … promises," she retorted. As she walked off to the shower, she tossed the blanket at him and left him staring after her, a half smile on his face.

They found themselves at the West Building of the National Gallery later that morning. "You work at a museum and on a day away you go to a museum?" Tony wondered in a loud whisper he and Tori strolled around. The guard in the room overheard his words and gave Tony a sympathetic smile as they paused.

"We don't have this in Montreal," Tori replied as she examined a work by Raphael. "We could've stayed at your apartment, you know? I was okay with that."

"I'm not complaining, Vic," he answered as he watched her intently gaze at the canvas in front of them. "So, what's your favorite painting in this room?"

"Gallery," she said shortly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, what's your favorite painting in this gallery?" he repeated, turning to look at her directly. She answered quietly and led him over to the work. Her English picked up a distinctly French cadence as she lowered her voice and he leaned in to not miss a word.

They spent a few hours slowly wandering through the National Gallery, taking in the Italian, Spanish and French paintings before moving into the Dutch and Flemish works housed in the west wing. As they paused in front of some of the pieces, Tori pointed out some key characteristics or unusual facts while Tony listened closely. After leaving the museum, they returned to Tony's apartment and decided to watch a movie before having dinner.

"You're telling me someone really takes the time to number all those little rooms we walked through?" he asked as he looked at a map of the museum floor plan and followed the numbers with his finger.

"Yes, someone really does," she answered with an indulgent smile. "Someone plans where all the pictures are hung, too. They're called curators. Sometimes I even have miniatures and scale models to help work it all out beforehand."

"Oh," he replied, looking up from the brochure. "That's part of your job?"

"Uh-huh. Did I totally bore you earlier?" Tori asked as Tony swallowed some Tylenol, as he had earlier that morning. "They gave you something at the hospital that will work better than those."

"I'd rather take these," he replied. "And no, I wasn't bored. I could listen to you talk for hours; I think it's the accent. How do you remember all that stuff about those paintings, anyway?"

Tori blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed. She had a wonderful time that morning and hoped he felt the same, at least a little bit. "When I read something enough, it sort of gets etched in my brain."

"You have a photographic memory?" Tony asked curiously.

"It doesn't work quite that fast," she answered. "It's not that impressive. You know all sorts of random facts about movies; my facts just happen to be about Renaissance art."

"Your facts are a bit more useful for your job," he said absently.

"Yes, but since we're living in the 21st century, yours are more relevant," Tori countered. "Try asking someone about Raphael's School of Athens at the bar on Friday night. Not really the best pick up line."

A bit later that afternoon, there was a knock on Tony's apartment door. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. On the other side Abby waited in the hallway and idly twirled a pigtail. "This is a surprise!" Tony said as he opened the door.

"I wanted to make sure you're really, really okay and see if you've heard from Tori. She's not returning my calls and that's not like her," Abby replied. Tony stepped back, clearing her line of sight into the apartment. As she looked past him she saw her sister curled up on the leather sofa somberly looking back at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt," Abby said quietly.

"You didn't," Tony answered trying to reassure her. "We were just watching a movie. Take your coat off and stay for a while."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Abby replied still looking at Tori, who hadn't moved from the sofa.

"Abby, stay," he stated and put his hand on her arm and guided her away from the door. "Coat."

"Hey," Abby said to Tori as she walked in the room after reluctantly handing her coat to Tony.

"Hi," Tori replied shortly with a quick glance upwards before returning her attention to the television.

"I was getting worried," Abby explained as she sat down in the chair next to her sister. "I was ready to call mom and see if she knew where you were."

"But if you did that you'd have to tell her why I'm in town," Tori said antagonistically. "That could get awkward for you. Good thing you checked here first."

"I know you're upset but why aren't you answering my calls?" Abby retorted. "One minute you're here and the next, it's like you dropped off the earth."

"It's not fun when someone you expect to answer and be there when you want them to isn't, is it?" Tori nodded and replied with a glare.

"No, it's not," Abby answered and gave her sister an angry look. "I get it, Tori, okay. You can stop punishing me for something stupid I did years ago."

"You think this is about you not speaking to me for years? That I'm getting back at you?" Tori asked angrily. "Do you really think that's why I'm upset?"

"I'm not really sure since you won't answer your phone," Abby replied mirroring her sister's anger.

"Just so you know, I got over you not wanting to speak to me a month or so into it," Tori told her sister.

"A whole thirty days? Thanks, Tor," Abby said sarcastically. "Good thing I'm your sister. Do casual acquaintances get a week's consideration?"

Tony watched the pair from the edge of the room, an uncomfortable look on his face. "I'll be in the bedroom. Let me know when you work this out," he told them and left the room.

"Do you ever stop to think how your actions may affect others?" Tori asked Abby emphatically. "You went to see Kyle against everyone's advice and because of that Tony ended up in the hospital."

"Tori, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Abby said quietly when they were alone. "I never thought anyone would get shot. I didn't even know Kyle had a gun.

"You know, he would do anything to be sure you're alright?" Tori replied off-handedly.

"Tony?" Abby asked cautiously not wanting to set her sister off again. "He likes you."

"Abby, he's been looking out for you before he knew me," Tori said. "Brian would do the same thing if he lived here. Every once in a while you gotta trust that they know best."

"The last thing I wanted was for Tony to get hurt," Abby responded. "You know that don't you? Do you really think Brian knows best?"

"Brian has his moments and I know you wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Tori replied with a sigh and haphazardly ran her hand through her choppy blonde hair. She then asked. "What if it was worse? What if it wasn't his shoulder? Hell, Abby, what if it was you?"

"I … umm, I don't know," Abby responded forlornly and hung her head. "Maybe it should've been."

"Don't you ever say that again, Abigail Sciuto, or even think it," Tori said forcefully. "You go out with one bastard and this is what's running through your head?"

"You always had better luck with men than I did… do. I end up with all the wrong ones," Abby said picking her head up a little to look at Tori.

"What part of my life don't I remember?" Tori asked.

"Come on, Tori, you went to France," Abby replied. "You stayed and it wasn't all because of school."

"Yes, I went to France. Charles dumped me. Remember that? I came home," Tori responded quickly. "I moved to Montreal; got married; Jeremie was killed. All the men in my life seem to leave me Abby, I don't think that's really luck."

"Maybe not," Abby conceded. "Tori, I am so sorry. For worrying you, for not listening, for everything."

"Maybe you could clear future dates with all of us before you go out?" Tori said with a half smile.

"All of you?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, me, Tony, Agent Gibbs and you might as well run it by mom, too. Much as I hate to admit it, she's pretty good at these things," Tori answered. "Majority rules. Oh, and apology accepted."

"So, are you and Tony official now?" Abby leaned in and asked.

"We're officially seeing how it goes," Tori replied. "Why?"

"I thought you'd be staying at mom's. When we spoke at the hospital you weren't sure what was going on," Abby answered thoughtfully.

"I'm under strict orders to make sure Tony follows what the doctor said. I can't do that if I'm at mom's," Tori replied.

"You can't do a lot of other things either, if you're staying at mom's and he's here," Abby answered with an evil smile her green eyes twinkling.

"Is it safe to come out?" Tony called from the bedroom. Their voices had quieted down considerably from when they had started talking and he was having a difficult time hearing them.

Abby and Tori looked at each other and smiled. Tori gestured to Abby causing her to call out, "You can come back now, Tony."

Tony walked back in to the living room and found two pair of eyes on him, one pair green, one blue. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Everything is good between you and Abbs?" Tony asked later that evening. He and Tori sat in the living room after Abby left, listening to jazz on the stereo. After he had rejoined them and talked Abby into staying for dinner, they had ordered pizza and spent a few hours talking. Tori noticed that Abby seemed intent on filling Tony in on her childhood and teen years.

"Everything's good," Tori managed to say before his lips met hers. She had changed back into her black tank and shorts pajamas and was enjoying the warmth of being close to him.

"You really had pink hair?" he inquired as he pushed a piece of unruly bangs out of her eyes.

"For a while," she answered and kissed him again. "It looked better than the blue streaks. When are you going to take the pills the doctor gave you?" she asked him as she felt him tense with pain as he moved.

"I am taking them," he replied.

"I don't mean the antibiotics," she stated. "You've been wincing all day. Why won't you take the pain pill?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice?" Tony said as Tori looked at him with wide-eyed disbelief. "They make me sleepy. You're only here until tomorrow afternoon; I don't want to spend that whole time asleep."

Tori smiled as she heard his words. "Take one now, so you can sleep tonight," she said.

"On one condition. I still don't know for sure whether or not you have any tattoos," he said into her ear and gently pulled at the shoulder of her tank top. "I'll take my medicine if you let me check."

"Deal," she replied. She then stood up and taking his hand led him back to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

"I could make breakfast," Tori said quietly. Her head was resting on Tony's uninjured shoulder and her right arm curled over his chest carefully avoiding the bandage on the other side. Upon awakening a half hour before, she had snuggled close to him hoping to chase the chill off her body. When they had reached the bedroom the previous evening, Tony had deftly removed her tank top and shorts and began his tattoo finding mission. He explored every inch of her body with his hands, eyes and mouth. In between sensual caresses and fervent kisses, Tori removed his clothes and passionately 'attacked' him as best she could with his injuries. Afterwards he persuaded her to forgo the pajamas for the night.

"Later," he mumbled. "This is nice."

"Warm too," she replied enjoying the heat emanating from his body against her bare skin. She was now quite comfortable; the early morning chill was long gone but she still lingered close. She had a seat reserved on a flight back to Montreal late that afternoon and she knew it would be difficult for her to leave. The weekend had been enjoyable even with the bullet wound and Tori had mostly gotten over her initial fears of getting involved with Tony. She now found herself facing the realization that she was very close to seriously falling for him. If forced to admit it, she was much more pleased than scared.

"Whatever you're thinking about must be good because that is one hell of a smile," Tony said as they sat eating breakfast later that morning.

"I was just thinking about last night," she answered looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"It was very … umm … nice," he replied with a smirk.

"Nice? That's the best you got, Anthony DiNozzo?" Tori asked with mock annoyance and a small laugh. "I think it ranked a bit higher than nice."

"Maybe if I was at one hundred percent," he teasingly replied.

"Hmmmmm," she replied appearing to consider his reply before challenging him. "Maybe." Her bright blue eyes fixed him in a stare and she gave a little nod to emphasize her point.

"Maybe?" Tony asked and watched as Tori shrugged in reply. "There's a lot of potential not being realized because of this shoulder."

"The bullet missed your ego, that's for sure," she said laughing. "Do you ever stop?"

"Not really. It comes naturally," he told her with a smile. "You know, I did forget to ask why you don't have any tats?"

"You seemed to have other things on your mind last night," she teased before answering. "I don't have any tattoos because I can never make up my mind what I want permanently etched on my body. If it's gonna be forever, you gotta really love it."

"Mmm-hmmm," Tony mused looking at Tori over the rim of his coffee mug.

"You're late," Abby announced as Tori walked into the entrance of the airport. Tony followed a step behind, carrying her bag.

"Well, I had to return the rental car and before that, Tony said he knew a quicker route than the GPS," Tori said and gave her sister a look that explained the quicker route wasn't quicker at all.

"How was I supposed to know there'd be so much traffic on a Sunday afternoon?" Tony asked, directing his question to Abby as they walked towards the security gates.

"If you had used the GPS it probably would've told you," Abby replied causing Tori to burst into laughter as Tony glared at the dark-haired goth.

As they neared her gate, Tori turned to Abby. "Take care, okay? Let's try for no unannounced visits for a while. If you need anything, let me know. And Abby, please listen to Gibbs and Tony, please; they err on the side of bastard because they care," Tori said to her sister as they hugged. She then added quietly, "Keep an eye on him, will you? I know he isn't going to follow doctor's orders when he gets back to NCIS tomorrow and that shoulder's bothering him more than he's letting on."

"You got it," Abby said casually. "I'll call you later this week." She then wandered a short distance away giving Tony and Tori some privacy.

"Thanks for coming down," Tony said doing his best to appear and sound nonchalant.

"Anytime," she answered matching his tone as she took her bag out of his hand. "We'll have to try it again without the bullet wound. It might be fun."

"I am going to miss you, Victoria Theriault," he whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her. His sudden movement surprised Tori and she dropped the bag at her feet. It hit the floor with a slight clatter, causing Abby and several passersby to look in their direction. Abby watched with a satisfied smile as the pair embraced and spoke quietly.

"I'll miss you, too," Tori said and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. "I wish I could stay longer but … "

"Yeah, I know. This wasn't exactly a planned vacation," Tony replied and then added. "I can probably take some time off and come to see you in a few weeks. A long weekend, just the two of us; what do you think?"

"I think you better take care of that shoulder," she replied her blue eyes looking up at him affectionately. "I'm tired of having to be careful so I don't hurt you and there is that small matter of unrealized potential to live up to." He laughed in response and then his lips found hers again. "Tony, I've got to go before I miss my flight."

"Call me when you get home," he said and then whispered in her ear. "By the way, last night was incredible."

"I've never been in your car before, Abbs. It's very you," Tony said they approached her vehicle in the airport parking lot. The red deuce coupe shone in the late day sunlight.

"Thanks," she replied as they got in. The car then filled with an uncomfortable silence, as neither knew what to say next and they drove along without a word spoken for miles.

"I'm glad you and Vic were able to work things out," Tony said interrupting the quiet.

"Me, too. Not speaking always made the holidays really awkward," she answered. "Tony, I am really, really, really sorry about what happened with Kyle."

"I know you are," he told her. "That doesn't change the fact that you did something really, really, really stupid by meeting him."

"Do you think I don't know that?" she retorted. "What do you want me to say? That I should've known better? Or maybe that I should've listened to my sister because she knows best?"

"Listen, Abby, I'm not going to argue with you or say either of those things," Tony replied calmly. "I'm also not going to pat you on the head and tell you everything's alright either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked brusquely.

"It means I have a hole in my shoulder that really hurts. You'll also probably have to appear in court over what happened the other night and I'm thinking that Gibbs will probably want to accompany you on every date you go on for a long time," he replied.

"I don't think that's really necessary," she countered. "Tori said I should listen to both of you but I don't think that included chaperoned dates."

"Your sister was, and still is, very worried about you," he began before getting cut off.

"She doesn't need to worry about me," Abby answered. "I know she doesn't think too highly of me right now but I'm not going to do anything else stupid. Really, I'm not."

"Abby, you can't blame her for not totally trusting your judgment right now," he told her as he opened the door to his apartment. "She tried to give you some advice and you pretty much ignored her."

Abby walked inside and picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table as she passed by. "You should frame this. You're very photogenic or sketch-o-genic. How'd she talk you into sitting for it?"

"She didn't," he replied and looked over Abby's shoulder at the sketch Tori had left. "She caught me coming out of the shower this morning."

"Really?" Abby answered with a lift of one eyebrow. "That explains a lot." As Tony looked at her with a puzzled look on his face she continued. "Tori doesn't usually give out her sketches. Did she keep the bottom half of this one?"

"There is no bottom half," he exclaimed as he turned red and snatched the paper out of her hands.

"It's okay, Tony," she answered with a laugh, her green eyes twinkling. "You're both consenting adults. There's no harm in playing artist and model. Looking at this, I wish I could draw; I'd let you be my muse too."

"We weren't talking about me, or your sister," Tony said and sat on his leather sofa while holding onto the sketch.

"We are now," she laughed. "Things are going good, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Abs, I know we've worked together a long time and been through a lot but this is too weird," he replied uncomfortably.

"You know I can just ask her?" Abby responded trying to provoke him into answering.

"Go right ahead," he said with determination. "Do you think she'll tell you anything?"

"Probably not," she admitted. "I thought you'd be easier to break."

"You thought wrong," Tony said with a smug smile. "Can we get back to you now?"

"Sure," Abby relented with a sigh and sat down in the nearby chair. "Go ahead. Tell me my taste in men sucks and that I rush into things without ever considering the consequences."

"Abby, this isn't a lecture," he answered. "Pretend I'm your big brother."

"I don't have one of those," she replied with a brash turn of her head.

"I know. I said pretend," he shot back. "Where'd you meet Kyle?"

"At a Plastic Death concert," she told him.

"Why don't you try meeting someone at the library or the café near your place?" Tony said. "Try staying away from those guys you meet in cemeteries or at Plastic Death concerts for a while."

"You're making generalizations; not everyone who goes to a Plastic Death concert or attends a party in a cemetery is a bad person. Tori's been to cemetery parties and has even planned a few," Abby stated looking him directly in the eye to be sure he got her point.

"I'm not saying they're bad people," he answered. "If something's not working for you, sometimes you gotta change what you're doing. Trust me on this one."

Abby looked at him thoughtfully before replying, "What else?"

"Can I meet him before you go out?" he asked with a smile.

"Noooo," she hissed and peered at him through narrowed eyes.

"Didn't think you'd go for that," he admitted. "How about if you feel something isn't right, you let me know right away."

"I guess I can do that," she answered quietly. "Tori's really upset with me, isn't she?"

"Really upset?" he repeated and shook his head. "No."

"She was just being nice because of you being around, right?" Abby continued. "If we weren't at your apartment she probably would've killed me."

"Abby, she's very worried about you. I told you that earlier," Tony stated gently with a smile. "Vic's not about to kill you, believe me. Your sister thinks you are one of the smartest and most talented people on the planet. I happen to agree. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to both of you," she replied as she stood up and carefully hugged him. "I'm going to get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything, Tony."

He smiled and nodded in response. Abby looked at him as she stood near the door with a wide smile on her face. "You break her heart Anthony DiNozzo and I swear they will never find a trace of you."

"O-o-okay," he answered slowly. "If she breaks mine, will they find a trace of her?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," she answered cryptically as she walked down the hall.

After closing the door, Tony grabbed some food out of the refrigerator, returned to the sofa and looked at the sketch Tori had left. Abby had been right, it was a good likeness. As he sat contemplating the weekend, his cell phone rang interrupting his daydreams and breaking the silence in the apartment. He looked at the number and smiled, "Ciao, bella."

_Of course things aren't going to go smoothly for Tori and Tony – there's a problem ahead…_


End file.
